starclans_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mudstrike
Description Mudstrike '''is a is a dusty snow mink rosetted tom with seafoam eyes. History '''Mudstrike was born into RiverClan to Milkstreak and Fogstar, along with his littermates: Sandripple & Fernmask. He was at first inspired by his father as a kitten and believed him to be the greatest cat ever created by StarClan. As he aged, he began to pick up some of his father's attributes. He was mischieivous towards the other kittens in the nursery, and had somewhat of a power-obsession, causing him to react violently against the other kittens when they stole the "leader" spot when they played "clans". As an apprentice, Mudpaw took an even darker turn. He was rough towards others in training to continue to appease his father, but before long, he became even moreso like his father. He desired leadership, power, and plotted against Fogstar with a secret desire to overthrow him and conqueor the four clans. However, after looking into the eyes of his clanmates, Mudpaw realized that he was turning into the monster that was truly his father. As a warrior, Mudstrike has since changed. While he still acts gruff, loyal, and merciless in the presence of his father, he is attempting to prove himself a good cat undercover, to win back over his clanmates and make them see the cat he truly can be. Kin Mother: :Milkstreak: Deceased, residence unknown Father: :Fogstar: Living Brother: :Sandripple: Deceased, residence unknown Sister: :Fernmask: Living Personality Mudstrike is comparable to a storm: there is a calm, but there is also a hot mess. Slowly, the warrior is attempting to change himself for the better, so that he may be respected by both his clanmates and by StarClan and follow a path of righteousness. For moons, he believed a good warrior was what his father was: merciless, strict, and riddled with unimaginable ambition. Now, the tom understands that a good warrior is respectful, chivalrous, and loyal to his clanmates above all things else. Unfortunately for Mudstrike, he has somewhat of an obsession with loyalty, perhaps a fault that has risen out of his underlying security. Not only is the warrior admirably loyal to his father to a certain degree, but he's also obsessed with his clan, RiverClan. In a way, he's split straight down the middle. Which side will he choose? Only time can tell. Nonetheless, Mudstrike is equipped with a tongue that is equally as sharp as his claws. While he wishes to change himself, he is incapable of shaking that defensive and satirical core. He tries very hard to continue to work on his manners, but no matter how hard he tries, Mudstrike always carries that edge. Genetic? Perhaps- he can only hope it's not. It can be suspected, however, that this defensive demeanor is another product of his inner insecurity. He does not want to be the monster that his father is- he wants to be the warrior that his clanmates wish him to be. In short, Mudstrike is frustratingly split between so many cats he wishes to please- he only fears that his father might find out that he's attempting to change, and consider him a rebel that must be exterminated. Relationships Family Fogstar: :Back in the day, Mudstrike used to blindly follow his father and worship him as the greatest cat ever. He aspired to be just like him: respected through the concept of fear. However, over the years, the tom has come to realize the true monster that Fogstar really is. He loves him as a father regardless, but also understands that it may be too late for him to change. He hopes to continue to hold his respect and perhaps change him for the better by some miracle, but if necessary, Mudstrike will do whatever it takes for the betterment of his clan...even if it means overthrowing his father. Gallery Life Trivia *Daddy issues. Category:Characters Category:Silverwhisker's Cats Category:Toms Category:RiverClan Category:Warriors Category:Main Characters